Why?
by yaoiluvr4lif
Summary: Sasuke has been dating his college sweet heart Naruto for ten years, and now live together. What happens when he comes home one day to find his 'faithful' boyfriend in the hands of another? NaruXSasu Character Death...


A short story I decided to write due to boredom and because I currently have writer's block for my story I am **SUPPOSE** to be working on!

Enjoy if you dare! If you do not like this kind, of stuff please be my guest and hit the back button now! I warned you so **do not **flame me…

**Disclaimer**: Still do not own it…*sigh*

**Summary**: Sasuke has been dating his boyfriend, Naruto for 10 years now and they have been close ever since then. However, what happens when he comes home one day to find his once faithful boyfriend in the hands of another? NaruXSasu (because I do like some stories where he is the uke) Character Death

This story shall be rated M because of strong language and some sexual content so if you are to young to be reading this kind of stuff please do not read any farther! Other's who are old enough and love this stuff continue on…

**Author's Note**: My stories so far have not lived up to my expectations because I DO have good idea's it's just when I finally get it down on paper it sucks…UGH! Therefore, please if you may leave comments on how I can fix any of my stories I wrote and will write in the future!

Please leave comments on how I should fix my story and I will try to fix it until it is better! Oh and yes if you read this Sasuke does cry a lot in here, but I didn't mean to make him into a cry baby or a girl. The only reason he is that way is because well- you will find out if you read this! This is also going to be a one-shot for now...k? k...

Remember I gave all of you a warning who do not like gay relationships so heed my warning because unlike some writers I DO NOT tolerate stupid people trying to flame something they shouldn't be reading in the first place, I will just end up deleting the comment I won't even read the whole thing so don't even bother writing a flame! *deep breath* thank you and have a nice life!

AGAIN, ENJOY THE STORY!

-555555555555-

Why?

Sasuke has had a long day at work today, first there was an important meeting he had to attend with his bastard brother, Itachi. Which of course ended up in disaster, thanks to his lovely older brother asking about his sex life? Sasuke ended up yelling at him embarrassing himself then running out of the office into his own Itachi smirking at his retreating back the whole time.

Then, after that, his brother decided to bug him again popping into his office again asking about his sex life, which had Sasuke blushing bright red. He finally got away from his brother when lunch came around, but then Sakura came in wearing a very short skirt and shirt open to show some of her cleavage as she walked over to him sitting in his lap(he scowled at her giving her a glare but she ignored it). Then wrapped her arms around his neck smiling sexually at him. "Hello Sasuke-kun long day?" She came closer attempting to kiss him but he put a hand in between them pushing her away facing the other way. "I don't think so Sakura, you know I'm gay and I have a boyfriend."

He heard her huff, which means she is pouting, then gasped as she grabbed his chin making him face her. "Yes I know but I can make you straight." He finally had enough, shoved her off his lap standing up, and walked out slamming the door behind him.

The next thing is that once the day was over, he loosened his tie ready to head home and went to his new car he bought a week ago. He opened the door and sat in it trying to start it, it stalled which made him raise his eyebrow. He tried repeatedly it stalled. He balled his hands up in fists and slammed his head against the wheel which hit the horn making a loud noise making him jump (he would deny it though). He narrowed his eyes getting ready to kill his brother when he heard the said man laugh aloud beside him. Itachi was standing there smoking his daily cigarette leaning against his car (do not ask why they park beside each other I have no clue either). "Having car problems little brother?" Sasuke ignored him and pulled out his cell dialing a number he knew all to well. He put it to his ear listening to the ringing waiting for the person to pick up.

He frowned at his phone as it went to voice mail. He snapped it shut and slammed his head against the wheel once again letting the horn sound. Itachi sighed this time and threw away the butt. "Sasuke here I will help." He could feel the glare Sasuke now had on his face and sighed again. "C'mon, you won't get home to Naruto any quicker sitting here." Sasuke scoffed lifting his head to give Itachi his glare. "I don't need your help."

After much fighting on Sasuke's part mostly, Itachi finally was allowed to help his little brother, and got the little car to start. Sasuke slightly thanked him (a nod of the head) and quickly shut the door driving off towards his and Naruto's apartment. While he was driving, he picked his phone up from where he threw it(when Naruto wouldn't pick up he threw it on the other seat) dialing the number yet again, this time it went straight to voice mail which had the Uchiha confused. 'Why would he shut his phone off he is not at work.' "Hey Naruto this is Sasuke, just calling to tell you I am on my way now, bye." He shut it and threw it back to the other seat driving the rest of the way already seeing the apartment in the distance.

Naruto and Sasuke met when Sasuke started college in a small town called Konoha; at first, they hated each other (Naruto started it though because all of the girls were after Sasuke). They continued to fight and were threatened by the head dean for probation if they do not quit. Slowly through college they became friends, it took a while though because Sasuke is distant to everyone and would not let the blonde in his life. The blonde kept on bugging Sasuke until he promised him they could be friends (of course, around then he just promised that so Naruto would shut up). After they became friends, Naruto introduced Sasuke to all of his other friends and the group became like a family, until one day, Kiba (one of Naruto's friends) started to see how close these two were together whenever they hung out. He devised a plan with the others (minus Naruto and Sasuke since it is about them) to see if this closeness is more than friendship, well Kiba was right. The two boys actually like each other; they just have not caught on.

Once graduation came around, Kiba finally put his plan into motion with the help of the others (i.e. Neji, Hinata, Choji, and Ino.) Their plan included making them jealous and if it worked, they would split them up and ask questions about the other (on what they think of them).

This ended in both boys ending up together, which they have been for ten years now. They live together in a nice quiet neighborhood in a nice little apartment both have jobs and life is good.

Sasuke lets a small smile on his face at that thought as he pulls up in the driveway, and turns his car off. He notes that Naruto's motorcycle is in the driveway(the blonde has always wanted a motorcycle, but his father never let him due to being dangerous, so he took it upon himself to buy one when he moved in with Sasuke. Of course Sasuke does not really like the death trap on two wheels but did not say anything to his boyfriend) and lets the small smile slip at this thought. 'If he is home how come he's not answering his phone? He always does.' He slowly walks up to the door and grabs the knob. A shiver runs up and down his spine suddenly feeling cold. 'Huh?' He slowly turns the knob and walks into a quiet house. He drops his things by the door and takes his shoes off. "Naruto?" No answer the house is eerily quiet making Sasuke uneasy. Then he jumps high in the air as he hears a thump come from their bedroom, he smirks as he think Naruto just woke up and fell out of the bed.

He shrugs off his coat and unties his tie padding towards the bedroom; he stops when another thud is heard then another. Sasuke raises his eyebrow at this and opens the door then gasp falling back on his butt at the scene in front of him. His boyfriend is there on the bed which isn't unusual, what is, is that the blonde is on top of another person they are both naked, sweat decorating their bodies as they move together, the blonde has the person's legs over his broad shoulders as he hips move faster into the person under him. Sasuke hears a low moan from the person under Naruto and soon realizes it is a woman and sure enough, she finally is able to show her face. Her pale face is covered in sweat as her eyes are shut tightly, her mouth open in an 'o' noises coming out of her lips as she tries to move her hips in time with the blonde. Her arms go down to her sides tired from staying around the blonde's shoulders for so long, her perky breasts shaking from the movement they are in. She throws her head back; her blonde hair spread everywhere as another louder moan is heard. Sasuke hears Naruto groan meaning his release and the blonde girl moans extra loud as she finally reaches hers.

They both sit there staring at each other for a while and trying to catch their breath as Sasuke stumbles out from the doorway to the living room plopping down on the couch. He has his head in his hands trying to keep the tears from falling. 'How could he?' He jumps as he hears another noise of someone moving around the bedroom then voices. "Maybe you should go Sasuke will be here soon." He hears the girl giggle making a tear fall down his cheek. "Naruto-kun, I'm sure he still is pretty busy, how about round 2?" More tears fell as he heard Naruto lowly chuckle at her. "Ino-chan I'm sorry but Sasuke is coming home soon, I will see you later though ne?" He heard more shuffling then the door opened more making it squeak against the quiet house.

Sasuke heard feet padding their way into the living room towards the door, his vision is now blurry due to tears as he turns to see a blob he is sure is Ino standing there staring at him as she gasps now caught. She steps a few steps back against the wall still staring at the red face of the Uchiha who is staring at her. She whips her head around, as does Sasuke when they heard Naruto say. "What's wrong?" He is now dressed and padding his way over to Ino to ask her something when he saw her against the wall surprised. Ino gulped and pointed, Naruto was going to question her when he followed the finger over to where he saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch staring at them tears falling freely down his pale cheeks.

Naruto turned to Ino. "I think you should go alright?" She slowly nodded not taking her eyes off him (Sasuke) until she was now outside. The house was once again quiet as Naruto and Sasuke stayed in their spots quietly staring at each other. Naruto crossed his arms. "So? Your home." Sasuke glared at him standing up so quickly it is a wonder he is not dizzy and stomped his way over to the blonde slapping his across the face. Naruto's face went to the side from the impact of the hit then glared facing the crying man once again his eyes flashing red then back to blue. "What the hell was that for?" Sasuke balled his fists up so tightly he felt blood running down his palms.

"What the fuck do you mean? You mother fucking cheating bastard! How could you?" Naruto crossed his arms again and turned away from Sasuke ending the conversation. "I didn't do anything, now I am going to take a shower I suggest you take a chill pill." He started walking away that is until Sasuke grabbed his wrist making the blonde stop. "Why?" He said it so low Naruto had to crane his neck to hear; he then turned to Sasuke with a questioning look on his face. "Why what?" Sasuke gave him such a cold look Naruto shivered from it. "Why the fuck did you cheat on me?" Naruto smirked at this and crossed his arms yet again. "What are you talking about? I was just doing what you did to me pay backs a bitch Sasuke. Now please let me take a shower." Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist again and slammed him against the wall, Naruto let out a gasp from the impact. "What do you mean what I did? I NEVER cheated on you!" Naruto smirked again then glared. "Yeah you did! What about Sakura huh? That slut was always after you and you took a chance with her!(A/N: Please don't flame for that part I actually do like Sakura in the Shipuuden series so I have nothing against her just go along with it k?) Naruto then pushed him away; Sasuke growled and punched the blonde straight in the face making him fall on his butt. He was about to get up and hit Sasuke back when he winced at Sasuke stepping on his stomach pinning him there for the time being his glare still there. "I never cheated on you, I cannot believe you would think lowly of me and decided to cheat on me as revenge!" Naruto growled again and tripped the Uchiha making him fall on his butt also. "I didn't do it because you cheated on me ok!"

The house got silent once again, the only thing being one sniffle from Sasuke. "Then why?" Naruto sighed standing up ready for that bath, he started walking to the bathroom wanting to leave the overly emotional Uchiha on the floor but answered him anyway. "Because I'm tired of you." He said that in the coldest voice he could muster then closed the bathroom door. Sasuke sat there on the floor, tears falling down in waterfalls. He brought up a hand to wipe them away but they kept falling. He slowly stood up, his legs wobbly as he reached for his cell by the door. He opened it up and dialed his brother's number then put it to his ear waiting for him to pick it up.

"_Hello?"_

Sasuke sighed trying to get his voice as normal as possible before speaking but knew his older brother would see right through it.

"Itachi." He paused here trying to make up an excuse to go over to Itachi's for the time being until Naruto cooled off or whatever was wrong with the blonde.

"_Sasuke? Why are you calling and what's wrong?"_

Sasuke let a small smile hearing his brother's worried voice.

"Nothing is wrong…I just…can I stay over with you for a while?"

There was no response for a while until Itachi spoke again, Sasuke could practically hear the anger in his older brother's voice.

"_What did that bastard do now?"_

Sasuke sighed feeling a little better at his brother's words.

"N-nothing, just please?"

He heard Itachi sigh.

"_Alright, but when you get here you ARE going to tell me what the hell happened Sasuke this isn't the first time he made you cry."_

Sasuke felt more tears form in his eyes and quickly said goodbye before hanging up his phone hearing the shower turn off. The door opened revealing the blonde wearing only black pants with a towel drying off his hair. He gave Sasuke one glance then padded off to their room shutting the door quietly behind him.

Sasuke slumped against his brother's couch as said man went to get some tea for them to drink. He wiped the rest of his tears away as Itachi came back handing him his cup and sitting beside the younger Uchiha. "So? What did he do this time?" Sasuke took a sip of his tea, savoring the bitter taste of it then setting it down on the table in front of them. "Well, he cheated on me." Itachi sighed setting his own glass down. "Sasuke this is what the sixth time this has happened? Why the hell do you go back to him?" Sasuke sighed, Itachi always gives him the same question whenever he goes through this and he gives the same answer. "Because I love him Itachi."

Itachi runs a hand through his long hair sighing once again; he brings his brother into a hug, which makes him squeak. "Sasuke you need to let him go, he is going to continue to hurt you." Itachi felt his shirt wet with tears as Sasuke cried for what seemed like the third time that night and Sasuke mumbling. "But I love him so much Itachi! He was always there for me and was the sweetest guy!" Itachi rubbed soothing circles on Sasuke's back as the boy cried himself to sleep. When he finally was asleep, he picked his younger brother up and took him to the guest room laying him down. He winced at the marks of a fight on Sasuke's face and body then glared. 'This has gone long enough.' He gave his little brother a small kiss on the forehead then grabbed his keys going to Naruto's house.

Naruto has just gotten the annoying boy out of his house and now covered in a blanket watching TV. 'I don't know what I saw in him anyway.' He was so into the movie he was watching that he barely heard his door being knocked on, on the third time he turned towards the door frowning. 'Is it Sasuke?' He sighed standing up slowly and making his way to the door, when he opened it he fell back onto his butt and held onto his face where he was just punched glaring at the man standing in his doorway. Itachi rubbed his fist after punching the blonde in the cheek giving him his trademark glare. "What the hell is wrong with you? Sasuke gave you everything and you just throw it away for what?" Naruto stood up getting in Itachi's face, his own glare present. "I don't give a flying fuck! Sasuke is no longer important ok? I'm done with him!" Itachi growled low in his throat and pulled back his fist then connected it with Naruto's cheek (the same one he hit before) sending the blonde to the ground again. Naruto was about to get up when Itachi grabbed his collar and threw him across the apartment into the couch which made the blonde gasp in pain from the impact.

Itachi made it over to the blonde picking him up yet again. "If you were tired of my brother then why didn't you ever break it off with him instead of cheating huh?" Naruto didn't have an answer, he wiped some blood flowing down his lips then smirked spitting the other blood on Itachi's cheek. Itachi slowly wiped it off glaring at the blonde. "Go to hell, I'm not a fag like you and your brother."

That did it, the next thing Naruto knew, Itachi was on top of him punching the blonde until he was knocked completely out. Itachi wiped the blood from his mouth trying to catch his breath as he threw the blonde away from him. He slowly stood up and left back to his own house where his little brother is.

Naruto heard voices coming all around him, he couldn't quiet pick out what they were saying but the voices kept getting louder which made his eyes tightly shut. He tried to open his eyes when he heard a voice get closer to him and flashing a bright light in his face. When he was able to open his eyes, everything was blurry around him he had to close his eyes in order not to get dizzy. The voices got louder and his eyes were forced open as another bright light was shined into his eye. He tried to close his eyes in order to get away from the light, but the person kept it open. "Doc I think he's awake." He recognized that voice which made him fully open his eyes, the room now taking shape where he saw Sakura standing beside him smiling softly. "Hello there sleepy head, you have been asleep for three days now how do you feel?" Naruto groaned trying to sit up but then winced when pain shot through his entire body. He felt Sakura push him back down into the bed. "Oh no you are not getting up in this condition, you are lucky to be awake right now you took a nasty fall." He was about to ask her what happened when the door opened and Tsunade walked through. Naruto smiled at her. "Hello Baba-chan long time no see."

She glared slightly from the nickname but went to sit in the chair beside his bed reading the papers she had in her hands. Sakura slowly left the room to attend other patients. "It says here that you were in a fight and got knocked out why?" Naruto sat there trying to remember what happened before he woke up here then shrugged. Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "You mean you don't remember?" Narut slowly shook his head. Tsunade sighed again but stood up anyway and started walking to the door. "Alright rest up then, oh and you have some visitors." With that, she closed the door leaving the younger blonde in silent until the door was knocked.

The door opened where Sasuke came in looking gloom and dead. His eyes fell on Naruto sitting there in the bed facing him, cuts and bruises everywhere and nearly started crying again. He slowly walked into the room, the blonde's face lighting up at the presence of his boyfriend. "Hey teme where have you been? What happened to me anyway?" Sasuke stopped walking to him when he asked the second question. "You mean you don't remember?"

Naruto slowly shook his head then opened his arms for Sasuke to run into as he does every time he comes home from work. He body is about to do just that when he remembers his brother's words and just sits down beside the bed. Naruto gives him a questioning look but stays quiet anyway waiting for Sasuke to talk.

"Naruto, I don't think we should be together anymore." Naruto is beyond shocked now. 'Where did this come from?' "Why?" Sasuke snapped his head to the blonde (he was looking at the ground when he said this). "What do you mean why? Because you have cheated, on me, about six times now and I are tired of it! You don't want me around you anymore; you call me bad names kick me out and kiss your whores in front of me that's why!" Naruto snaps his head to the side giving Sasuke a look that is unreadable.

"Sasuke, I have never cheated on you. I don't know where you are getting this. I love you don't you remember?" Sasuke could feel tears welling up in his eyes and held back a sob. "No you don't! You are tired of me you told me that three days ago!"

Naruto tried to bring Sasuke into a hug to comfort the boy but Sasuke stood up quickly to avoid the blonde's touch and turned away from him. "I only came here to tell you that we are done. I have already moved out of the apartment and out of your life so be happy with Ino or whoever you end up with." He then left the room, Naruto sat there staring at his hands then felt a tear hit his hand. He wiped them away quickly as he lay back down in his bed wondering where this came from and how he could fix it.

Sasuke let out another sob as he cried into his brother's shirt. Itachi sighed as he rubbed his brother's back once again sitting on their couch. "Sasuke this needs to stop, get over him." He heard Sasuke sniff then another sob making Itachi sigh again (Aww poor Itachi). About an hour later, he was finally able to get his younger brother to stop crying and once again fell asleep. Itachi sighed picking him up and carrying him to his room tucking him in. He gave him a kiss on the cheek then went into the living room deciding to watch some TV to get his mind off the current situation.

Three days ago, after Itachi beat Naruto up, he left back home to find Sasuke gone. He went looking around town for him and nearly gave up around midnight until he found Sasuke rolled in a ball lying on the doorstep of Naruto's house. He sighed and picked his brother up driving him home. He later found out from Sasuke that the ambulance was called about an hour after Itachi left which had Sasuke asking him question after question. He finally cracked and told his little brother what he did which made Sasuke ignore him the entire time Naruto was unconscious.

When the hospital finally called the house, they thought the worse possible outcome but then found out Naruto was finally awake and demanded that he sees Sasuke. The boy was overjoyed by this but Itachi talked him into seeing the blonde ONLY to break it off. Sasuke wanted to say no, but Itachi did have a good point so he told the blonde and then went home to cry his eyes out on Itachi until he fell asleep.

Itachi still doesn't get how his little brother could love such a bastard as Naruto when all the blonde has done was break his heart repeatedly then Sasuke goes off running back into his arms as if nothing happened.

Naruto was finally released from the hospital so he called Sasuke's phone to see if he would come pick him up. After the third ring he heard someone answer and was about to say something when he heard Itachi's voice. "If this is Naruto forget in talking to Sasuke." Then hung up. Naruto brought his phone to his lap staring at it as he sat in the hospital wheelchair at the entrance. He snapped his head to the sky when he heard thunder and saw rain starting to pour down onto him. He let a tear slip down his cheek. 'What did I do?'

He finally called Sakura to come pick him up (she was off that day) and take him home. She was more than happy but was surprised to see the blonde crying when he finally got into her cry soaking wet from the rain. "Naruto what's wrong?" He sniffed facing away from her out the window. She sighed and drove to his apartment.

When he got there, he ran through the door ready for the nagging voice of his boyfriend about being wet and so on and so forth but found no one there, just him. He fell to his knees hitting the floor with his fists, a tear hitting the floor. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO WRONG?" He screamed to the heavens grabbing his blonde hair with both hands.

"Itachi." He turned to see his little brother standing there dressed in his attire ready for work, Itachi raised his eyebrow at him. "You are going to work?" Sasuke nodded then crossed his arms. "So? Are you going to take me or am I going to have to take myself?" Itachi sighed and fixed his tie grabbing his coffee then walking out Sasuke on his tail towards his car.

-5 YEARS LATER-

Sasuke is still living with Itachi; Naruto still doesn't know what he did wrong but has slowly moved on now dating Ino they are now living together in the small apartment that once occupied Sasuke.

The brothers still work at the same company, which is a huge corporation that handles insurance, and such, Sakura works there as a secretary only part time then the rest of her time is spent at the local hospital. Sasuke still hasn't really gotten over the whole ordeal but sticks around with Itachi since he was the only one who was there when Sasuke fell to pieces. He hasn't dated anyone since Naruto and Itachi is starting to think about setting him up. So far, the plan has failed, every date he sets up with Sasuke ends with Sasuke walking out and a nice mark on Itachi's cheek thanks to the 'wonderful' date.

Itachi sighs then dials a number, the person answers.

"_Itachi? Is that you?"_

He smirks.

"Yes Kisame it's me, I need a favor from you." He hears the man on the other end scoff.

"_You haven't talked to me in how many years and NOW you want a favor?"_

Itachi slowly nods then realizes he can't see.

"Yes, my brother needs a date that will get his mind off of Naruto you remember the blonde right?"

He heard Kisame scoff again then some shuffling.

"_Of course I do, Sasuke wouldn't shut up about him whenever I was around. So what happened between them?"_

Itachi felt anger well up in him once again but willed it down.

"Well, Naruto has been cheating on my little brother for-" He couldn't finish because he had to take the phone away from his ear as Kisame yelled a 'WHAT?' Into the phone. He put it back to his ear heavy breathing coming from the other end.

"Yeah I know I already took care of it don't worry, but apparently my brother is in love with him so I need to find a date that will make my brother forget who Naruto ever was."

It was silent on the other end for a while until he could hear the smirk in Kisame's voice.

"_Of course I have someone that will sweep him off his feet. Take him to the 'Sharingan' at five o'clock this Friday there he will meet the guy k?"_

Itachi smirked this time.

"Thanks Kisame." He heard a 'no problem before the line went dead. He hung it up and turned around to find his brother standing there giving him a questioning look. He smirked at his little brother, and pets his hair before disappearing into his room for the night. Sasuke stood there confused before it dawned on his then he narrowed his eyes. 'I know that smirk Damn it Itachi and his stupid dates.' He shuddered as he thought of the past dates his older brother tried to set him up with, but then wanders off towards the kitchen for some snacks.

He finally made it to his room where he is watching TV while eating the cookies he found when he saw a romance movie about half done. He thought about changing it when a guy (that looked strangely like Naruto) came up to a young woman (who looked just like him) and wrap his arms around her smiling down at her. "Yami my love, I will never leave you but your family does not like me!" The girl now known as Yami gasped at this. "What are you talking about? Of course they love you!" The guy chuckled and quickly kissed the girls rosy red lips then pulled back running his hands through her soft hair. "You are so naïve it's too cute for words, you know I love you right?" Tears started to gather in her eyes. "Oh Noraki I love you so much! Please never leave me!" He whispered never then they kissed again. Sasuke scowled at the TV and turned it to another channel. This one had another movie on and looked like a good one at that, like an action movie.

The person who was killing all of the people after him finally stood up from his hiding place making Sasuke gasp. 'This guy looks like Naruto also!' The guy's long blonde hair blew in the sudden wind that came by as the sun was setting in behind him making the blonde man glow. There was some movement over to his left and he cocked his gun one more time ready to fire when a hand pushed all of the rubbish away revealing a young short girl with dark black hair and eyes to match pale skin and the kindest smile one could see. She stood up completely running to him whom he had his arms open for her then they twirled around a couple of times. He finally put her down but didn't let go as they shared a laugh. "I'm glad your safe Suke." She giggled when he gave her cheek a kiss.

"Oh Naru I love you so much!" Sasuke growled when they shared a kiss and turned it, he scowled when he felt tears running down his cheeks. He buried his face into his pillow deciding not to watch TV anymore and try to sleep, which was easier said than done.

"Naruto, do you love me?" The blonde sighed as Ino asked him this for the fifth time that night. He put on one of his fake smiles (which Sasuke was the only one to see through it) and turned to her. "Of course babe, what makes you think I don't?" She giggled at the nickname then put on her serious face. "Well, you haven't been around me lately and usually we are busy in the bedroom but you don't touch me either I am wondering why?" Naruto sighed. 'She also asks this too much.' "Ino dear, relationships are not all about sex, you know that right?" She slowly nodded. "It's about other stuff like walks through the park, holding hands, ect." The smile on her face bloomed up as she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. He let out a squeak out of surprise. "Where are we going?"

She continued to pull him along but turned to him smiling. "We are going to the park to spend some time together." He sighed but let her pull him to the park which isn't all that far from where he lives. 'I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now?'

"Sasuke you need to get out of the house and quit sulking." He sighs as his brother makes a poor attempt to make him go anywhere and crosses his arms waiting for his brother to speak again. Itachi sighs (he does that a lot, I didn't know I made him do that too much opps!^^'). "And why do I?" Itachi rubs his temples feeling a headache coming on. "Sasuke, you have been sulking forever now and I believe it's a great time as any to get out and actually enjoy life." Sasuke rose his eyebrow still standing in the same position. "And what makes you think I am willing to do just that?" Itachi finally had enough and grabbed his brother's arm pulling him outside towards the car, Sasuke protesting the whole time behind him.

They finally got onto the road(after about an hour of Itachi trying to get Sasuke into the car and said boy yelling at him) to god knows where as Sasuke sulked in the car. Itachi tried to lighten up the mood by turning on the radio but nothing was on so he put in a CD. Sasuke turned to the radio as a song started playing then he got the CD out and threw it out the window. Itachi faced him glaring. "What the hell? That was my favorite CD!" Sasuke ignored him, he only faced the other way watching everything go by in a blur. Itachi sighed putting in another CD, this time turning the music down as the drive continued on quiet except for the low music.

They finally made it somewhere, Itachi stopping his car. Sasuke woke up when he heard the door close and saw his brother beside his window. He rolled it down and glared at him at seeing the same smirk on his older brother's face. "C'mon I have a surprise for you." Sasuke was about to protest and drive himself home but there are two problems. 1) He doesn't know where he is and 2) Itachi now has a hold of his arm and there is no escape when Itachi has you in a hold like this. Therefore, he only sighed and let Itachi drag him into a restaurant he didn't recognize.

He really wished he would of gone home when he had a chance, he finally learned why his brother was so eager to bring him here. He brought him here because he is now on a date with another stranger that Itachi has known for god knows how long.

As the man, chatted trying to get Sasuke to open up the boy took in his features. He was actually pretty with his long brown hair, pale skin and pupleless purple eyes, but he look like the kind of guy Sasuke used to be. In addition, Sasuke doesn't like people to act like him.

"Are you listening to me?" Sasuke snapped out of his stupor to find the guy staring at him with those eyes, which made Sasuke shudder. 'What creepy eyes.' "I'm sorry what?" He tried not to be rude, but the way this date is going it looks like Sasuke isn't going to score yet again(like he wants to).

Like Sasuke predicted, the guy left in a huff after Sasuke once again ended up ignoring him. Sasuke sighed and stood ready to leave completely forgetting the whole experience. He made it outside to see Itachi, cigarette in hand, and talking to his once date. Itachi then let eyes with Sasuke as the guy was complaining Sasuke only huffed and stomped his way over to the car opening the door them slamming it closed crossing his arms.

Once Itachi was done with his cigarette and bid the guy goodbye, he slid into his seat closing the door. "Sasuke, why didn't you give Neji a chance?" Sasuke sighed and gave his brother a side glare then facing the other way put the window. Itachi took this as Sasuke not wanting to talk so he started the car and started driving home.

When they finally made it home, Sasuke immediately went into his room where he wasn't seen for the rest of the night. Itachi decided to leave him alone just this once and retreated to his own room ready for bed.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Naruto covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly as the girl in front of him yelling at the top of her lungs. He slowly opened his eyes seeing the girl red in the face due to her yelling and slowly brought his hands down to the table they were sitting at. He nervously chuckled. "W-well yeah, but I don't remember how it happened." The girl frowned then started playing with her short pink hair. "Naruto, you think your accident could have something to do with your memory loss?"

Naruto was confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. "You think?" She slowly nodded. "It could be true, I mean I have heard of some patients losing some of their memories during an accident so yeah it could be possible."

Naruto then stood up, the girl standing as well. "Naruto where are you-" He gave her a smile. "I'm getting Sasuke back Sakura! I love him way to much to keep this going any longer!" She smiled softly at him as he ran out towards his motorcycle. As he drove off, she watched him the same smile on her face. 'Good luck.' Then a thought came to her head and her eyes widen once she caught on. 'Wait! It wasn't an accident!' She got up ready to run towards the blonde but found him already gone down the road, she sighed and plopped down asking for another coffee. 'This is going to be a looooooooong night.'

With determination in his heart, he drove to where he last heard the Uchiha's were staying ready to beg for the youngest Uchiha to take him back. This brought a smile to his face as he drove down the highway. 'Because we belong together.' He started chuckling as he revved the engine a little more picking up more speed as he weaved through traffic to the next exit he is suppose to take to the small town where they live. He finally got near the exit until he saw headlights flash in his face then everything went black.

Once again, the poor youngest Uchiha was stuck watching romance movies wondering why he put himself through this until his phone rang which made him jump. He turned the TV off standing up and walking over to his bed where he put his phone. His eyebrow rose when he saw that Sakura was calling him then scowled. 'Probably another date proposal.' He opened the phone putting it to his ear. "Sakura if this is another question on weather I will date you, you should the answer-" "Sasuke." He stopped immediately when he heard the strong tears in her voice then the sobs that followed. "Sakura what's wrong?" He asked a hint of worry coming into his voice.

The girl sighed and tried to make her voice back to normal. Another sob escaped. "I-it's about Naruto." His heart stopped when she said his name and dropped the phone running out of his room grabbing the keys.

Itachi was making himself some dinner when he heard running, he looked into the living room just in time to see his little brother running out the door with a look a panic on his face. "Sasuke?" The boy didn't stop as he heard the door slam. He sighed and continued making dinner.

She tried to see if he was still on the other line but heard nothing so hung up her phone as she took in the scene in front of her. See, the only reason she was here in the first place is because she was heading home and she lives in the same direction Naruto was going. She saw Naruto driving on his motorcycle about to head for the exit when he saw a random car come in the wrong way and hit him head on going about 80 miles an hour. She quickly stopped the car and pulled over to the side as her very shaky hands tried to dial 9-1-1. The whole time, her eyes were glued to Naruto laying on the road pinned under the car that hit him as it smoked into the air. He look all twisted up blood coming through his mouth and from under the car as the person that owned the car tried to get him out.

She couldn't spot his motorcycle anywhere as she finally got through to the police. They finally got there about an hour later with two ambulances and fire trucks. Sakura went to sit in one of the ambulances where Naruto was laying in the bed, he wouldn't respond to anything and had to have a mask on so they could send air into him. She couldn't see him anymore as tears started welling up in her eyes as they took him away to the hospital, she stayed behind to give the police her side of the story.

The person driving that car was arrested for manslaughter and as soon as the cops were gone, she went straight to the hospital but not before calling people.

She finally got through to some of them and the last person is Sasuke.

When she finally got a hold of him, he thought that she was asking for a date, which answered her immediately until Sakura told him about Naruto. Before she could finish, he already left apparently so she hung up and hurried to the hospital.

-ONE WEEK LATER-

The rain falls down in great amounts as everyone is gathered around a lonely grave. All of the people that showed up dressed all in black under umbrellas as the preacher speaks on behalf of the person in the grave. Lightening flashes in the background outlining the person's name on the headstone as the four boys closest to the person lower the grave into the whole. Once the dirt is over the grave, everyone gives a prayer many sniffling at the loss of such a great friend. Itachi is once again comforting Sasuke as he is emptying his tears on Itachi clean black suit but this time his other arm is occupied by Sakura who is also emptying her tears on him. Another flash of lightning and now the name is more apparent in the dark sky glowing the name 'Naruto Uzumaki' before it's dark again.

After everyone was able to get home after the funeral, Sasuke never left his room he stayed locked up rolled up in a ball crying the whole time. Itachi tried to get in and cheer the boy up but it was no use, Sasuke is now gone for good.

It took a while, but Sakura was finally able to say his name without crying and told Sasuke what the blonde was trying to do the night he died, this made Sasuke's heart swell with happiness but then tears started falling again. 'I never got a chance to be back together with him.' They never heard of Ino again, rumor had it that she moved to Oto after hearing about Naruto's death.

Sakura and Sasuke actually became closer after taking a while to get over the loss of a great friend. Sasuke still hasn't dated since then and still refuses to, he keeps telling everyone that no one can even replace Naruto so they just back off. Sakura started dating this boy named Rock Lee with weird bushy eyebrows.

Sasuke gets nervous every time he has to be around this dude because he gets all happy and hyper and jumps around telling Sasuke he showed find someone special and starts talking about youth. Sakura only giggles at this and tells Sasuke it's normal for him, it takes a while to get used to.

Itachi finally got Sasuke to move out, now his younger brother lives in a small apartment by himself(because he STILL refuses to date) but still works at the same place as Itachi.

Kisame actually got a nice little date with someone but he won't tell anyone who it is(not even Itachi he suppose best friend).

Naruto's apartment was later made into a daycare(don't ask) which Sakura now works at instead of the company with the Uchiha brother's. She still works at the hospital but loves children so she works at the daycare more than the hospital now.

Years later Sasuke still visits Naruto's grave to give him new flowers and tell him about his day. He can sometimes hear that cheeky laugh Naruto used to do whenever Sasuke tried to be sentimental but ignored it only smiled sadly at the grave saying a quick prayer then leaving. When he starts walking away, the wind picks up making some of the pedals from the roses he put on Naruto's grave fly through the air and hit him. He whips his head around when he hears a voice but then shakes his head and keeps walking. _Sasuke. _He whips his head around again when the voice is louder looking around for any punks who are playing tricks on him. Again, he shakes it off and starts walking, for some reason the voice getting louder. Now it sounds like someone is screaming at him. He puts his hands on his ears shutting his eyes tightly trying to block out the voice but it's no use.

When he opens his eyes he gasps and falls back on the ground as he sees a ghost standing there, but this isn't just any ordinary ghost, no this is Naruto. The Naruto ghost gives him a smile then says. _"I love you." _When Sasuke blinks the ghost is gone, he blinks again and rubs his eyes thinking he is hallucinating because he hasn't had any sleep for a whole week.


End file.
